


arbutus.

by librastrai



Series: coriander chronicles. [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Background Bumbleby, Cheating, Cunnilingus, F/F, Happy Birthday Blake lmao, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lesbian Sex, Not Bumbleby Friendly, Porn With Plot, Vaginal Fingering, first wlw piece mwuah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librastrai/pseuds/librastrai
Summary: When deep, burning amber eyes gazed up at her, Ruby felt like she was about to be eaten alive. She swallowed rough. Her gaze didn’t waver as she repeated her words with a more desperation clinging to them than she wanted.“Why didn’t you choose me?”“ … I wanted to.”*Arbutus, meaningyou are my true / only love,part of the Coriander Chronicles series.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose
Series: coriander chronicles. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483451
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	arbutus.

**Author's Note:**

> first published wlw piece, mwuah ♥ this was only a short one as i'm a little strapped for time but i hope you guys enjoy; ladybug is such a slept on ship smh.
> 
> also, this ship references bumbleby as a married couple but obviously also has blake cheating on yang with ruby. there isn't any malice in this, the two have simply just drifted apart in their marriage & blake has realized she's always been in love with ruby instead. even so this isn't the piece for you if you ship bumbleby & don't like cheating fics. please feel free to click away if you don't like it. ♥
> 
> remember, owls love comments!

“Why didn’t you choose me?”

All movement stilled, Blake’s lips parted against the curve of her neck but there was no intensity, no fire threatening to overwhelm her as it burst upon her pale skin and left a tingling wreck in its wake. Ruby almost regretted the words she couldn’t stop from spilling free, no more than Blake could stop herself from tugging apart the younger girl’s clothes to see that beautiful skin spill free either.

When deep, burning amber eyes gazed up at her, Ruby felt like she was about to be eaten alive. She swallowed rough. Her gaze didn’t waver as she repeated her words with a more desperation clinging to them than she wanted.

“ _ Why didn’t you choose me? _ ”

“ … I wanted to.”

Admission was quiet, lingering in the air as Blake’s eyes drifted, unable to meet hers anymore. Ruby’s mind spills over the words, again and again, trying to make sense of them yet failing every time.  _ I wanted to. _ Blake … wanted to choose her? Over  _ Yang? _ Tall, vivacious, fiery, amazing Yang? Who could enter a room and have every eye fixed on her like well trained dogs, thirsty for any drop of attention?

Ruby wasn’t like that. She was small. Small and willowy where Yang was tall and curvy, dark and subtle where Yang was bright and loud. She was everything Yang wasn’t. That’s why Yang got Blake while Ruby had to watch with her heart crumbling to pieces, falling apart and rotting inside the ivory cage of her chest. Locked away with a tight smile and a brief hug full of so much longing for her new  _ sister in law. _

Almost as if Blake could sense the way Ruby was falling into her own self pity, letting doubt and insecurity swallow her whole; two fingers gripped the redhead’s chin firmly before pulling her into a kiss. It wasn’t fierce, like the ones they shared whenever they could find a moment, full of desire and a fiery passion, a  _ need _ to feel each other. This one was softer, slower, able to take their time in the safety of the Chevrolet Impala tucked away neatly behind the local library. It was just them.

_ She never wanted this moment to end. _

“I wanted to choose you, I always wanted you …” Confession murmured against her lips, Blake couldn’t hold herself back as she deepened the kiss, shifting on the back seat of the car so she could move Ruby under her, seeming to cover the whole of the girl’s body with her own. Hide her away from the rest of the world with their prying gazes, lilac eyes that always seem to stare and judge and drive her away …

The way Ruby whimpered sent a thrum of heat through her body; steady hands coming to travel along every inch of the girl beneath her, feeling the satiny texture of her billowy top that showed off the well earned muscle in her arms yet cut off just below her ribs so Blake’s hungry gaze could drink in the side of her pale skin. There were a few scars dotted about the expanse of her midriff, a little roundness to her tummy from one too many cookies but Blake thought they only added to Ruby’s beauty. She loved  _ everything _ about the silver eyed girl. The truth that … that she’d hurt Ruby in her marriage to Yang, in not making the  _ right decision _ , it burrowed in her heart like a knife, tearing her apart. She burned with a need to make it right.

Blake shifted a little so her weight rested on her elbow, breaking the kiss so she could leave a trail of heated kisses along flushed pale skin, feel Ruby shiver beneath her as her teeth scraped against her pulse point and felt it jump. Her lover was always so  _ receptive _ , delightful little gasps and whines and panting moans with fingers buried in ink dark hair, begging for more, Blake could practically drown herself in them.

A hand came to part the younger girl’s thighs and delighting in her gasp, Blake’s smirk is utterly  _ sinful _ with how she sucked a bruise against Ruby’s pulse point, slender fingers dancing along the tender skin of her inner thighs. Feeling her shiver. Wriggle beneath her impatiently; the silver eyed girl never did have very much of it.

When Blake’s fingers moved aside satin panties (that she had no doubt were Ruby’s trademark black and red) and dip her fingers between velvety soft,  _ soaked _ lips of the girl’s pussy, the utterly unabashed moan that spilled from Ruby’s red bitten lips set a bolt of raw need down her spine, tingling in her toes. Gods, the ways she wanted to ruin her.

_ Make her feel so good. _

“Love you … so good for me …” Soft praise was murmured out, peppered between Ruby’s soft gasps as Blake’s fingers explored her. Gathering up her excitement, the older woman  _ aches _ to taste but holds off, wanting to draw out the anticipation building in the pit of her belly, entwining with her desire. Ruby always tasted like heaven to her, something sweet and soft and utterly addictive. Ruby was never one to stay silent either or keep still, writhing beneath Blake as fingers slid in and out of her dripping pussy with a steady pace, thumb teasing at her aching clit in a way that had slim hips jerking, begging for more.

“ _ Blake, please, please I, mm! _ ”

The high she got from hearing those lust drunk, needy pleas from her lover had Blake intoxicated; far more than she’d ever openly admit to. For all the puns about her name and her own alluring intoxications, Ruby had managed to snare her without reprieve far easier than the faunus ever could’ve.

Gods, she loved her so much.

“ _ Let me hear you. _ ” Coo was murmured heady against Ruby’s breast before Blake’s lips wrapped around one pert, dusky pink nipple. Suckling on it, rolling her tongue over the teat and delighting in Ruby’s whimpered moans, the way she practically rode Blake’s fingers with her excitement dripping down to gather in the palm of her hand. “ _ That’s it, such a good girl. _ ” If Ruby was any louder, they might be discovered by a passer by and the thought only served to make Blake even more needy for those delightful sounds. Thumb coming to rub against the girl’s throbbing clit, delighting in the way Ruby’s hips stuttered and jerked, desperation building up; mouth pulled off of one nipple to close around the other. 

The sight of Ruby falling undone — face flushed and lips parted with a hazy look to silver eyes, pussy  _ gushing _ around her fingers or whatever strap her lover brought to play with — never failed to drive Blake  _ crazy _ . The car shook a little with how the younger girl rode out her orgasm, Blake’s fingers fucking her through it with husky words of praise whispered against the shell of her ear and her tits slick with spit. When she was finally unable to take any more, Ruby practically collapsed against the sticky leather of the backseat; her chest rising and falling rapidly as she tried to catch her breath. Only for it to halt in her throat at the sight of Blake licking her fingers clean; tongue curling around the soaked digits to gather up every drop of her slick arousal.

The moan that followed was utterly unashamed and only deepened Ruby’s blush further.

“I love you, Ruby.” Confession was low, but no hesitation was to be found. Only unerring adoration in golden depths of her gaze, meeting silver and finding adoration in turn, Ruby never able to hold back her feelings in these moments. When it was just them. No one else mattered.

“I love you too … but …”

At the hesitation, Blake pulled back with her brows furrowed, resting on her thighs as her hands still hovered over Ruby’s body, feeling the warmth radiate from her. The small shiver as she shook her head, Blake swallowing hard in return. A sick feeling coiling up in the depth of her belly.

“But?”

“But we can’t do this again. Not … not if you’re going to stay with Yang.” Raw hurt shone in silver eyes, Ruby’s throat constricted as she swallowed tightly. She wanted it to be them, more than anything but … but she didn’t just want these moments in the back of Blake’s car or in a hidden hotel room, longing glances whenever Ruby visited the marital home. She wanted  _ more _ . Wanted to be treated as more.

Blake, to her credit, had the merit to look ashamed. Ashamed of the hurt she’d caused the girl in front of her, and ashamed that she had been living a lie for too long. Whatever love she’d had for Yang … it had burnt out with the pair just growing further apart. No hatred had taken root in its place, no blame towards the blonde or herself; only the realization that when she thought of her future and who she wished to wake up next to in the morning … it wasn’t her wife. 

It was Ruby.

“I know.” Blake swallowed again, fingers flexing before she reached for Ruby’s hands and held them tight. Resolution firm in her gaze. “I know, and I’ve hurt you … I’ve been a coward. I didn’t want to hurt Yang and I didn’t want to hurt you but … that’s what I’ve done.”

Tears wells in silver eyes and one hand moved to brush them away, Blake shifting close to press a tender, intimate kiss to the other’s soft lips. Welcoming.  _ Home _ . “I meant it, Ruby.  _ I wanted to choose you. I do. _ ”

Confession spurs the kiss to deepen, Ruby uninhibited in the way she presses needily against Blake, heart thrumming in her chest. She wasn’t so naive to think it would be easy; that this wouldn’t come without ramifications but … she had Blake. She had her heart.

“ _ I love you. _ ” Ruby murmured between the kisses, each one more intense than the last as her smaller, lithe body slotted against Blake’s, delighted in her curves, the taste of her mouth, the heat radiating off of her. Pressed onto her back by the quick thinking girl, a gasp spilled from Blake’s lips as her thighs were unceremoniously parted and Ruby delighted in the sight of no panties at all covering the soaked lips of her pussy.

Where Blake was all defined technique and far too much teasing, enjoying herself far too much as she teased and taunted Ruby with her fingers, her tongue; Ruby was far more straight to the point. The sensation of her lips against Blake’s soaked sex had the faunus gasping raggedly, fingers curling tight in choppy dark hair. Her hips ground her cunt against Ruby’s face, a shiver running down her spine as Ruby’s tongue slid out to lick at her, gathering up every drop of sweet arousal and drinking it down like a woman starved. What she might of lacked in technique, she definitely made up for in enthusiasm; it didn’t take long for the redhead to have her lover a quivering mess in the back seat, hands grasping at the door handle and soft strands of dark hair as she rode out her orgasm grinding against Ruby’s mouth, her fingers shoved inside Blake’s needy pussy.

“ _ Fuck, fuck Ruby don’t stop! _ ”

Ruby had no intention of stopping, lips coming to suckle hard on Blake’s clit and watched with delight as the faunus’ back arched and her mouth fell slack, a little drool slipping down her chin. Ruby loved nothing more than to see her lover like this, see all her tight laced personality fall apart as she fell apart so beautifully, riding Ruby’s face without care.

Completely spent, Blake collapsed back against the seat, much like Ruby had before, panting as she tried to catch her breath. Despite herself, the faunus couldn’t hide the dazed smile that pulled at her lips, or the way her hands tugged at Ruby to pull her up into a sweet kiss. Tasting herself on the girl’s tongue, Blake indulged in the slow kiss for a moment, letting herself feel Ruby’s heartbeat against her palm, the weight of the redhead’s body against her own. For a moment, everything felt … right. For a moment, Blake had everything she ever wanted, and she didn’t want to let that go. Ruby was all she wanted.

She was going to make this right. The feeling of Ruby against her, the girl always so cuddly after sex, only empowered her resolve as slender fingers ran through silky soft hair, lips pressing a kiss to the her forehead. She would make it all right, no matter what it took. But in this moment, Ruby came first.

_ From now on she always would. _


End file.
